The present invention relates to an intramedullary pin for metadiaphyseal fractures of long bones.
It is known to intervene with intramedullary pins or the like to reduce metadiaphyseal fractures, i.e. fractures involving the intermediate part of long bones; the ends of said pins can or must be fixed with screws to both the intact cortices of the bone (i.e. the proximal cortex and the distal cortex), and fixing by means of screws to both of the cortices entails some disadvantages due, among other things, to the fact that additional surgical time is required and that it is often necessary to resort to radiological means for rather long times in order to determine the fixing position of the screws in the pin, with consequent exposure to the surgeon, to the assistants and to the operating-theater personnel of ionizing radiation even for prolonged periods of time.
Besides this, when the pin is to be removed at the end of the treatment, it is necessary to intervene not only in the region of the bone from which the pin is to be extracted but also distally, where the fixing screws must be removed.